


Ouran Koukou Host Club: The Shadow King's Bride

by Kikiaries



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Beating, Coming of Age, F/M, Family Drama, Feelings Realization, Host Clubs, Hostage Situations, Physical Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Stalking, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: Kyoya's iron mask finally cracks when his fiancee shows up. He hasn't seen her in a few years and went on with his life - Torturing Haruhi. Sayuri Fujiwara was disturbed to hear that the head of the Ootori fortune and her father continue to push Kyoya and her to marriage. Both of their worlds are rocked and old feelings are hard to ignore.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ouran Koukou/High School Host Club belongs to the great Bisuko Hatori, Sayuri Fujiwara belongs to me. References between of Manga/Anime. Other than that totally AU, I hope you like it.

~Sunday Fujiwara mansion, Nagoya, Japan~   
  


A quiet evening in the Fujiwara household, the only daughter of Fujiwara Daichi sat in her room reading one of her favorite books – EverAge. A soft knock on her door pulled her from her literary bliss.

“Enter.” She called softly from her spot by the window.

“Sayuri-san your father wishes to speak with you.” Her maid announced.

“Can you tell him I will be right there, thank you.” The maid closed the door quietly to do as the young woman asked, Sayuri marked her place in the book for later and promptly went to her father’s study.

Padding down the plush carpeted hall and descending the half spiral staircase, she was greeted by the same maid who summoned her a few minutes ago.

“Thank you Mei-san.”

The girl nodded to the young lady and stepped into the study the door clicked softly behind her, signaling no further disturbance, as she ventured in taking a seat in the soft brown leather chair across from her father’s desk. Waiting for her father to finish the telephone conversation as he noticed she was ready to converse.

“You wished to see me, Father?” She straightened her skirt and neatly folded her hands in her lap.

“Ah, my baby, your Uncle has asked if you could visit him in the morning, providing you leave tonight.” He came around and kissed her on her forehead.

“I do have school in the morning you know?” She gently reminded her father of this known fact.

“You will be transferring schools as well, he has taken care of everything.” He smiled as he sat on the edge of his desk.

The young girl set her light jade eyes to glare at her father, sending chills up the older man’s spine.

“Which school, Father?” Her voice was cool and even, she had an inkling as to where her Uncle was sending her.

Her father went to the other side of his desk preparing for the worst “Ouran Koukou?” He half questioned.

She hung her head, her shoulder-length black hair curtained her face, the low lights shadowing her eyes as they closed.

Her head shot up startling her father, “You two are still set to have me marry, I thought I asked both of you to stop!” She clenched her hands into a tight fist glaring at the man in front of her.

“It will be for the good of the family, My Heart, and I want to see you happy.” Daichi took a chance and rubbed his daughter’s arm.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and let out a slow meditative breath, “What good is it going to do, he doesn’t care for me, and I told you, father, that I would wish to marry if the intended loves me.” She lifted her head and her face scrunched as she recalled the last time she saw her, betrothed.

“How can you be so sure, you haven’t seen him in what two years?” He crouched down lifted her chin and smiled softly at his only daughter.

“* _ You didn’t see him distance himself, three years ago _ .*’ I will do this for you, I promise on one condition, if he doesn’t love me I will head back here, to take care of Mother, and no more will be discussed about it.” She waited for his agreement, returned the smile, excused herself and went back to her room to prepare for a very long night ahead.   
  


~Next morning Ootori mansion, Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan~   
  


A black limo pulls out of the driveway, and another pulls up. Sayuri stepped from the car, climbed the stairs, large front doors already awaiting the heiress’s arrival. A maid quickly answered saying that she was expected and showed her right to the study of one, Ootori Yoshio.

“Welcome, it has been a while hasn’t it, My Dear?” The older man greeted the young woman who bowed her greeting.

“Yes, Uncle it has, how have things been? I have heard that your businesses are doing very well.” She smiled as she kissed his cheek he offered her a seat. He took a seat next to her.

“My Dear Sayuri, you become lovelier each time I see you.” He nodded proudly.

“Flattery won’t help you out of this one dear Uncle, I know what you and Father planned this marriage still.” She smiled slyly at the head of the Ootori household.

“Sayuri - chan, you and my son are a beautiful couple, I would only wish to see the two of you…”

“Together and content so in the future we will inherit the companies of both Fujiwara and Ootori, furthering enhancing the Ootori Empire. Yes?” she finished for him.

_ Knowledgeable, beautiful, strong-willed, and outspoken when needed, yes she is a perfect choice.  _ The senior Ootori was shocked, to say the least of her confession but respected her for her keen insight of things. The heiress of the Fujiwara Security and Intel and the Ootori head sat and caught up on business for a few more minutes.

Sayuri had been shown to the guesthouse on the Westside of the main mansion, to freshen up and make her way to the school. Refreshed and dress in normal attire she sent her driver to rest as she took Yoshio-ojisama’s other driver to take her to the school.   
  


~At Ouran Koukou – Music Room 3~   
  


The room was filled with guest, everyone was busy as it was close to Halloween once again, as talk of costumes were high on the guest list. Who was going to be what – that was a serious topic of discussion today.

All the Host were occupied with their clients as they seemed to make them squeal with delight, more than normal it seems.

Fujioka Haruhi couldn’t fathom the excitement the girls seem to conjure out of thin air,

“I just don’t understand it, I would rather take the time to study.” She announces bemused, to no one in particular.

“That is because they all are hopeful in attending the masked ball we have planned in a few days,” Kyoya replied as he jotted notes in his present black ledger.

“It still seems pretty pointless, Kyoya -senpai can I ask you a question?” Haruhi was hoping that she could avoid this one in particular.

“No, you may not, you are our top host, and if you do show I will cut your debt by one-third.” Kyoya closed his ledger with a satisfied smile, as the ‘princess’ of Ouran grumbled her complaint. He went to his laptop to tend to other things regarding the club.

The guest started to file out as the member found their way towards Haruhi.

“Haruhi” The twin terrors Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin slipped up behind her speaking in unison,

“We have a request.” Started the younger of the two.

“You will let us design a costume for you.” The eldest finished.

“No. The last time you guys got me in one… just no.” Haruhi walked past them as she headed to the kitchen to clean the dishes used from the day.

“My darling daughter, I would like to accompany you to the masked ball.” Tamaki eavesdropped on the conversation, once more.

Haruhi scowled in the blonde’s direction, immediately sending him in the corner.

“Haru – chan what are you going to be?” Huni chimed in as he hugged his friend, almost knocking her down in the process.

“Well, Huni -senpai I hadn’t decided since I am being forced to go.” She pondered for a moment tapping her finger on her chin in thought.

The door opened as all turned to see whom the person stepping in the doorway might be coming in after Host hours.

In the doorway stood Sayuri, she had a lavender dress, with a cashmere sweater of the same color, the knee-length skirt was edged in a decorative lace, as well as purple ballet flats. Kyoya looks over the top of his laptop and stared in shock as Sayuri was greeted by the other host members. With the exception of Haruhi who looked at her in wonder.

“Yuri- chan! When did you get into town?” Huni – senpai hugged the girl as she easily caught him from knocking her down, the twins were next giving her double hug and each a kiss on the cheek.

Mori –senpai was shocked as well, patting her on the head with a slight smile. Tamaki took her hand in his kissing the back of her hand and pulled her into a gentle hug – which surprised everyone.

“Thank you, I am happy to see you all well.” She smiled as she welcomed the normal attention they gave her.

Sayuri knew each one personally and they have been friends for a long time, with Tamaki being the oldest friend, she was their sister, as they, her brothers, minus Kyoya.

“Haruhi, I would like to introduce Fujiwara Sayuri, we knew each other when I lived in France.” Tamaki led her over to the petite brunette.

Sayuri was a half head taller than she and she bow to the young girl who then stopped and looked at her closely.

“Oh my.” Sayuri said with a giggle, “I apologize I didn’t realize… I do hope we can be good friends, I see you have these gentlemen to keep an eye on you yes?” Sayuri bowed once more and announced the reason for her being there.

“I have come to attend school here I will be in Tamaki- ni, and Ootori – san’s class.” She nodded and tilted her head to the side.

“Kyoya why don’t you come over and say hello to Sayuri- chan?” Tamaki called over his shoulder.

The raven-haired young man pushed his glasses up and closed his laptop. Getting up from his seat he straightened out his tie and walked over to the group. Sayuri turned to face him as he approached, smiling sweetly as he came near. Her heart thundered in her chest but she didn’t show it,

_ He is more attractive than I last remembered,  _ Her thought was drifting as she went to bow but found herself carried over Kyoya’s shoulder and into the kitchen behind her.

“Put me down Ootori- san!” she tried to wiggle free but it was no use.

“Kyoya!” The twins and Tamaki called after him.

“Kyoya- senpai!” Haruhi did the same.

Mori and Huni didn’t bother getting into it.

They all went to the door but it slammed in their faces, just as quickly locked. Kyoya places the girl down, she took a second to fix her dress and move her long hair out of her face. The tall man looked at her and frowned, quite unsure where to begin.

“Why are you here and that is in reference to Tokyo, let alone Ouran Koukou?” He was mad, very rarely does he lose his temper but seeing her here it flared, Kyoya quickly calmed after his initial outburst.

“Uncle, your father, sent for me, I have already spoken to him and my father about this, this was something that father asked of me.” She was trying hard to not let his words affect her, he didn’t want anything to do with her, and it was very obvious that she will be heading home soon.

She had been calling his father uncle since they were children, “This what? Why would he send for you?” he pushed his glasses up once more.

“They expect us to become married your father doesn’t know that I am speaking to you about this. I am well aware that you dislike me, for the sake of appearances, I shall keep my distance here _ .” _

“I did promise to keep my word - to at least my father, which I would stay here to see how it will turn out.” Sayuri was fighting to keep the tears that stung her eyes back she cleared her throat and continued.

“Don’t worry I will be gone in time you won’t have to worry about me, I will give you the same courtesies you show me.” Angry and hurt Sayuri made sure she was presentable once more before she reached for the lock of the door, she turned the knob, and the whole host club came crashing in the room at her feet.

With a forced giggle, she excused herself as the men surrounded her once more gathered themselves and began pulling her to the sofa for a cup of tea.

Haruhi entered the kitchen as Kyoya was still standing looking out of the window, “Kyoya – senpai, are you alright?” she asked cautiously.

With a quick turn and smile in place, Kyoya stated that he was fine and left the kitchen soon after.

“Yeah, sure you are tono-kage.” The short brunette mumbled.

Kyoya saw her sitting with the others trying her best to get away from them, “Boys I do need to leave I am very tired, the ride here from home was exhausting. I didn’t receive much sleep I had to be here early and tour the building, I will see you all soon I promise I will throw together something for us.” Sayuri gathered herself as she headed to the door.

“YAY, Are you cooking Yuri- chan?” Huni asked as he hugged Usa- chan tighter. When Sayuri nodded she would he started to dance about the room with his bunny in hand.

“Ah ni-san, Votre père m'a dit de vous dire salut.” She waved exiting the room closing the door behind her.

Stopping when he saw Kyoya watching her from the near the kitchen.

“Kyoya what did you do to her.” Huni stepped up to Kyoya looking like he dropped a slice of cake, he knew that the two of them were to be married, now he was just concerned for his friend.

“I haven’t the slightest idea of what you are talking about Huni-senpai.” Kyoya watched as she left the room, and slowly turned his attention back to his previous work, he sat and continued clicking away on his laptop, without another word.   
  


~Front gates of Ouran heading to Ootori mansion~   
  


“I think I  _ will _ find another place to live, if I can just make it through the holidays then I can go home for the coming year. That should be plenty of time to satisfy Oto-san.” The raven-haired girl thought aloud as she entered the limo taking her back to the Ootori home.

Pulling out her cell she called a family friend who could help her find a place, once she was satisfied that she could move within a few day’s time she hung up and found that she was already being let out to head inside the Ootori guesthouse.

Kyoya wasn’t far behind, he immediately when to his room and tackled his studies, and after about thirty minutes he found he could barely concentrate on it.

Seeing Sayuri was shocking, how he reacted  _ twice _ was even more shocking. Sometime later, he was summoned to his father’s study. 

_ Sayuri knows much, how did she know I hadn’t spoken to Oto-san already?  _ He focused on getting through the meeting with his father as he slipped his mask on upon entering the study it chipped slightly when he saw who was in the study as well.

The older Ootori stood greeting his son, “Ah, yes Kyoya look who is paying us a visit.” He gestured to the tall backed leather chair in front of him.

Sayuri stood and turned slowly to face Kyoya, she had the sweetest smile on her face, once more, she walked around the chair and was now standing before him, she looked up into his lens covered steel-grey eyes and frowned. Sayuri stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss near the corner of his mouth, leaning a bit closer to whisper into his ear, “I found a place I’ll be out of your sight soon.” Her breath hot against his skin sent an oddly pleasant feeling throughout his body.

She spoke up as if she said had not just been whispering to him, “Ah, Kyoya – kun it has been a while.” She reached for his hand and laced her delicate fingers with his, her hands warm and soft, as she turned to face the senior Ootori.

The older man smiled with acceptance, “Yes you two will be a beautiful couple.”

“Unc… Father, I think Kyoya - kun and I will go out for a date, to get better acquainted once again, yes?” The girl smiled and started to pull the third son to the door.

“Yes, I couldn’t have suggested a better option.” He beamed as he sent the two on their way.

Once out in the hall and the door securely closed behind them, Sayuri released her hand from his, pulled a lace handkerchief from her skirt pocket, and wiped her lips and the side of her face that touched Kyoya.

“Worry not Ootori – san, I will be gone soon, but for the sake of pretending let us go in the same car then in separate cars and separate places, ne?” She stated in hushed tones never looking him, Kyoya nodded his agreement as he once more watched her walk away.

To say she was disgusted with him or even repulsed was by no means the sudden full circle turn she did once out of the study. No, that she wasn’t, she didn’t feel that way at all, she wanted nothing more than to have his love, but it wasn’t meant to be and she well accepted it.

Her thoughts of Ootori Kyoya were, he hated her. As to keep her word, Sayuri stated earlier that she would show him the same courtesies of disdain he has shown her for the past few years.

It’s his own fault, the Ootori men are not supposed to have feelings, he comes to care for her years ago and it scared him. He was not supposed to feel, she was just a childhood friend nothing more.   
  


~Summer two years ago~   
  


_ Kyoya brought his summer school work with him and Sayuri wanted to get a bit of a swim in, she had a new three-piece bathing suit and she liked the way it looked. She grew into her woman’s body the summer before last and had been the center of attention from several other wells to do boys at the resort they were staying. _

_ The red and black Chinese inspired outfit had been made according to how she designed it, the piping was bright red as well as the accents, the bottoms were piped with the same red and the boy shorts that went over the bottom was piped just along the top of the shorts. It was a very attractive outfit. _

_ Sayuri saw Kyoya sitting under an umbrella working on his laptop. _

_ “Kyo-chan, you’re really going to do homework right now?” She asked exasperated behind his lounge chair. _

_ He looked up over his shoulder and was stunned to see his friend looking quite so… breathtaking. She leaned closer inspecting the work he was doing on the screen. _

_ “Yes, I needed to get a few things done, before the new semester starts up again, why don’t you go on ahead and I will catch up.” _

_ Sayuri looked back at Kyoya as he looked at her with such a cute face her light jade eyes making his heart skip a beat, she straightened up and walked over to the pool she was blushing and didn’t want him to see. He watched her hips sway slightly, he took it for he didn’t think she knew she was doing it. Something inside him stirred and unsure of this sudden change he stuffed it away for later. _

_ Not too long after he was just finishing up as he went in search of Sayuri. He saw her sitting on the other side of the pool kicking her feet in the cool water, she looked up and saw him standing there looking at her, she waved for him to come over and her wrist was suddenly caught by one of the older boys who pulled her from her seated position to her feet. _

_ Anger filled him as he ran around the pool to her rescue the boy was holding her face with one hand – which was dangerously close to kissing her, and still held her wrist securely in the other. Kyoya grabbed the boy’s hand that held her wrist, and politely ask him to release her. _

_ “That was a big mistake, little boy.” The boy growled attempting to close the distance with Sayuri once more. _

_ Kyoya stepped between the two and the boy let her go but only long enough to throw a punch that landed on Kyoya’s jaw knocking his glasses from his face and into the pool. Kyoya braced himself as his eyes went dark he pushed Sayuri out of harm’s way, behind him. _

_ Kyoya put a hand up halting the older boy from advancing further, “No, you see the mistake was you putting your hands on what is mine.” In addition, Kyoya sent the boy off his feet and flat on his back in one hit. _

_ Sayuri looked at him confused, ‘Did he say, what is his?’ _

_ Kyoya turned and asked if she was ok holding her shoulders, he was trembling slightly she nodded and looked at his reddened jaw. _

_ “Your glasses…” She pointed out and looked him in the eye, “You look better without them, thank you for saving me.” And she kissed the spot he had been hit, his body grew warm and the feelings he had over the past few moments confused him, the spot she kissed grew hot as it lingered still. _

_ He blinked and she was gone, he heard the splashing of water to his left and saw a black figure going to the bottom of the pool. He knelt over the side and the figure came back to the surface. Clutched in her fist was his glasses, she handed them to him and smiled brightly, water dripped off her cute face and down her neck, a cool breeze blew as he noticed her body more. _

_ Kyoya watched as the water droplets raced down her black suit and her skin – after she lifted herself from the pool to sit on the edge once more. He found himself startled with the new feelings that coursed through his body and left quickly, leaving a saved girl confused by the sudden departure of one Ootori Kyoya. _

That was the last time either of them spoke – treating her coldly and avoiding her, and the last time he had been in close proximity to Fujiwara Sayuri.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in the limo waiting for him to come out of the house, she just finished making her phone call about the second driver, when she hung up with the driver, the passenger side door opened as Kyoya was being let in.

Sliding, as close to the driver side door as possible – once they left the gate and traveled towards the downtown area, Sayuri looked out of the window to the beautiful orange, pink and deep blue colored sky the setting sun was making, with a soft smile on her lips and a faraway look in her eyes.

Kyoya watched her, still trying to rationalize her AB blood behavior.  _ “She definitely is attractive, I should invite her to the mask since we have to save face.”  _ He thought as he watched her looking out of the limo window.

“Sayuri- san, would you like to attend the masked ball we are having in a few days? You are invited by proxy of course.” He fiddled with his PDA noting it in his calendar.

Ignoring his question, she felt that it was so sudden he wants to include her in something like that but decided to share her plans instead.

“I will be able to move in a few days to my own place, your Oto-san is planning a small family dinner tomorrow evening and I will announce it then. I am sure he will try to pursue me to not live alone and suggest you move with me.” She didn’t lose the faraway look she had.

Kyoya was shocked,  _ “She knows too much. _ How do you know this?” he looked over at her once more.

Sayuri ignored him again, “He will be heading out of town for about a month and a half, so you can still stay at your home when he returns I will set up a place for you somewhere… away from me.”

_ ‘Cold and distance. _ ’ He shivered slightly, defiantly he deserved it.

Sighing heavily he sat back and enjoyed the short ride. The car came to a stop a while later and her door opened a few seconds after, getting out she walked to his side and knocked on the window.

“We will meet back here, and if asked, I was with you, we had a lovely time at whatever place you picked.” And once more she was gone.

“Kenji, follow her, at a reasonable distance.” He paged the driver once she got in her car and pulled away.

“Yes, sir.” The driver closed the connection and started to pull off. 

Once she settled in her car she pulls her phone from her purse and dials her ‘brother’.

“Hey Ni-san, want to go to dinner with me, call the others. Oh, don’t bother calling him I’m sure he is busy, he doesn’t like to be disturbed. Yes, you can invite Haruhi. Ok, see you at Maisonette’s” Sayuri hung up and relaxed once more.

The twenty-minute drive was peaceful, she even had a little time to reflect on certain things she had planned to do, like telling her ojisama she was leaving, and then Kyoya’s sudden proposal to the mask they were going to have at school, of course, she planned on attending, but to let him know that… never.

Once in front of the not so posh restaurant the car stopped and Sayuri stepped out, the other members of the Host Club who waited for her to get there, as they all seemed to arrive at the same time, greeted her.

“Master Kyoya, she is going in with your schoolmates.” The driver, Kenji announced.

“Circle the block and then let me out.” He has gotten the confirmation that he was heard and sat back waiting, he looked out of the window for a split second and had the driver pull over.   
  


~Maisonette’s~   
  


“Fujiwara-san, it is a pleasure to see you once more.” The Hostess smiled, bowed, and took them to their seats.

“Your fiancée called requesting a table for eight, he also said he was going to be a little late.” She announced as she directed them to the largest table.

“Fiancée!” Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi announced.

Ignoring the clamor behind her Sayuri pressed her lips into a warm smile and nodded politely, taking a seat at the large table that had been prepared for them.

Once everyone was seated the bombardment of questions flew, “Who is your intended, what does he look like, is it anyone we know, will he be meeting us here, and how come you didn’t tell me I thought we were friends?” Mostly from Tamaki.

Sayuri went to answer the best way should could, by not telling who the mystery man was, eyeing Huni and Mori to continue to not say anything.

“Well it is an arranged marriage, has been since we were little… but with that aside I honestly doubt I would be able to go through with it.” Sayuri spoke while hiding her face in the tall menu.

Haruhi had listened to the conversation between them not partaking much in the conversation, but listened intently, “I am not going to say that I understand the reasons the rich arrange marriages, and not for love, but it sounds to me like you love him.” Her large brown eyes boring into Sayuri like a little sister she never had.

“You are very wise, Haruhi-chi. I feel the same way about it, if my intended does not love me, I cannot see myself marrying him.” Sayuri kept glancing at the menu.

Intel is what her family does, she is as good as if not better at gathering information on people than Kyoya. Sayuri also did things herself when she was younger, giving her slight independence like how Fuyumi practiced on Kyoya.

“I wouldn’t say that I am spoiled, I have grown a lot since my childhood days, being an only child, I didn’t sit around idle I actually learned how to cook, bake and I speak several languages.” Sayuri needed to point out simple facts.

“I can dance, and play a little piano. That’s how I and Tamaki-ni-kun and I forged our friendship, he played while I danced.”

“Oh, Yuri-chan you have to dance for us, and make your quadruple choco-cake!” Huni bounced in his seat.

“I will, Huni-senpai, Oh I was invited to go to the masked ball for Halloween, would it be ok if I danced then?” Sayuri smiled and turned when she suddenly felt someone watching her.

She turned her head to see Kyoya coming to the table with a bouquet of violet and white Japanese lilies and violet-colored roses.

He handed them to her and took his seat next to her, “Sorry I am late, I hope these idiots haven’t bored you.” Kyoya turned his head to give a sly smile much to her surprise.

“I…err…Thank you.” Managed a small smile, as she brought the flowers to her nose, taking in their wonderful fragrance.

The waiter came to take their order, once giving the man the order Sayuri excused herself to the restroom. Haruhi went with her as well, watching the older girl’s reaction to the flowers – coming from Kyoya no less, the tension that emanated from the two earlier that day could have been cut with a knife.

But knowing her senpai for as long as she has, he isn’t one to express his moods unless it benefited him.

“Kyoya- senpai is your fiancée?”

With a slight nod of her head Sayuri frowned slightly, she turned to Haruhi.

“Haruhi, what do you think of Ootori- san?” Sayuri washed her hands then sat on the scarlet chaise against the wall of the restroom, she needed to know how others thought of him, her thoughts were her own but it is sometimes better to hear them from another.

“Stubborn, sneaky, manipulator… He is the tono-kage of the host club.” Haruhi started out painting him in a bad light, but turned around and placed him along the lines of a - diligent worker who does lookout for the best interest of his friends and actually more like Tamaki than he would care to admit.

“Would it please you to know that he never use to be the way he is now? Or I should say that he, yes works hard, but he uses to smile and have fun much more often?” She grinned telling Haruhi about the softer side of the third Ootori son.

They left the restroom a short time later – Haruhi learning more about Kyoya from someone directly connected to him… more or less, they arrived just in time to see the food they ordered placed on the table and her bouquet in an elegant crystal vase of water.

Tamaki spoke up the second the young women came back, “I was telling Kyoya here that he shouldn’t bring flowers to a taken lady as such.”

“Oh Ni-san, thank you but I think it will be ok, I haven’t seen him in years and I do try to speak to him often.”

Tamaki wasn’t too pleased to hear that and continued to try to help Sayuri, he even went to try placing himself between Sayuri and Haruhi.

Kyoya pulled Sayuri’s seat out for her and pushed it up to the table, he shook his head at Tamaki who continued to be animated about the situation then just sat quietly eating his meal.

They sat eating and drinking with chatter going on all around the table. During the desert, Kyoya took Sayuri out for a spin on the dance floor.

She had a chance to grill him, he was not supposed to show up and she really didn’t expect him to either,

“You followed me I see.”

“Yes.”

“And the flowers?”

“You dislike them?”

“No they are beautiful, but it isn’t going to change my mind about leaving.” A soft blush crept onto her cheeks as she thought fondly of the flowers he brought.

“I know, and since you are mine, by all intense and purpose I would appreciate it if you notify me about any male company, friend or otherwise.”

“Really, so now I am yours?”

“For all intense and purpose, yes.”

Spinning her out and back to him the music died down and they returned to the table to head home.

“You danced together beautifully.” The twins announced in unison.

Sayuri seemed a little agitated, but quickly recovered, “Thank you, next time you two should dance with me.”

Kyoya’s water went down the wrong pipe.

Ignoring the recovering Ootori, Sayuri asked if there was anything else that any of them wanted to take home, Huni of course wanted some cake, and Haruhi didn’t want to impose.

“Haruhi, I am fully intent on treating you as a little sister, so if there is anything that you want I will be happy to oblige,” Sayuri called the waiter over and had him prepare two of the same meal that Haruhi had eaten, then going to pay for all of their meals, plus the extras.

Kyoya took her charge card from her and Sayuri pulled another out, he took it too. “Ok so how am I to pay for the meals Ootori- san?” getting more fed up with him being there now.

“I will cover the bill.” And with that Sayuri rose from her seat.

“I am thankful for you all coming out on such short notice but I should be leaving school in the morning.” Sayuri chuckled with a smile she bowed and left the restaurant.

Sending her driver home she sat on the opposite side of Kyoya’s car waiting patiently in the darkened limo, her wait wasn’t long, he entered with the flowers in hand – vase included, and the door closed, he sighed and relaxed setting the vase on the floor of the limo and held it in place with his feet.

Still not noticing her she coughed lightly he shifted his sights diagonally seeing her silhouette once his eyes adjusted, “I thought you left already.” If he was startled, he didn’t sound like it.

“I need some questioned answered first. Why did you follow me?” the moon roof was opened and the passing lights overhead seemed to make her jade eyes glow.

“We left together... we return together.”

“Not good enough. What were the flowers for?” her eyes narrowed slightly as she gestured to said arrangement on the floor.

“Your favorite as well as mine. You dislike them?”

“Not good enough. The reason for the dance?” Clearly, she was getting more irritated the more she thought about it.

“I haven’t danced with someone I liked in a while.” He looked over at Sayuri trying to gauge her reaction.

“Oh, who was the lucky person you danced with last?” This took a turn for the better.

“Not that it is really any of your business, but Haruhi, during the festival last year.” He turned his attention to his PDA.

“That’s why she seemed to smile as she talked about you.” Not a lie it was obvious that Haruhi thought fondly of Kyoya but nothing more than a senpai.

Kyoya snapped his head to meet with a satisfied look of Sayuri, neither spoke the rest of the ride home.

School went, as normal keeping away from Kyoya was easy, she spent a little time talking to Tamaki during lunch, meeting up with Haruhi, and the twins later before their club activities began.

A few days pass as a quiet evening dinner was scheduled for seven in the evening; Sayuri found out earlier that she could move into her apartment the next day.

She had her things of major importance, clothes, shoes, and other school uniforms. Sayuri kept one uniform for the next day and her dinner outfit and personal effects to be packed later.

Dressed and heading to the main house for dinner, she opened the door to the guesthouse finding a new fresh bouquet of thirteen roses of various colors; deep burgundy, white, pink, yellow, yellow with red on the tips, coral, peach, and finally blue.

Sayuri took the vase-filled roses, placed them on the living room table, and once more headed to the main house.

Dinner was quiet, she announces that she was moving into her own place, and just as she predicted the night before, the head of the Ootori empire signaled that Kyoya was to move with her. Also stating he was going away on an extended business trip.

Kyoya looked across the table to Sayuri who was smirking in his direction; she mouthed ‘I _ told you so.’ _


	3. Chapter 3

~Ouran Koukou – Masked Ball two weeks later~   
  


It had been a few weeks since the dinner at the Ootori’s and Sayuri had been more than pleased to be away from Kyoya, but tonight she was going to enjoy herself, or make him jealous enough to know she is not a piece of property just because it suits him.

Around six-thirty that evening the Host were busy making their rounds, Tamaki was in dressed as an Arabian sultan. The twins were dressed as Devils, Huni was a white Bunny and Mori was a Bear. Haruhi was dressed as Peter Pan, and Kyoya was a Vampire, everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time, Haruhi had wondered what was keeping Sayuri.

She didn’t notice the pink streak slipping up behind her with a hug, “You are adorable, you know you’re lucky, Peter pan was also played by a woman. Oy, Haru-chi, what do you think?”

Sayuri posed Haruhi thought she was a pink cat, “Panther, actually.” Sayuri corrected her sister.

The heiress’s costume was wonderful, she was in a pink catsuit, pink heeled ankle boots, gloves with cat claws, a pink face mask that concealed her eye color but she could see out of it clearly, and a pink bobbed wig complete with rounded ears and a long tail.

“You look cute Sayuri- ne-san.” Haruhi started to call her sister after a few outings Sayuri drug her on.

Sayuri lifted the mask to show off her contacts, “See I had them made so that I have cat eyes too.”

“Ah, you look wonderful, you have fangs too? Oh everyone was wondering when you were going to get here.” Haruhi led the way to the other members scattered around the courtyard.

The two girls made their rounds and some of the boys ask for a dance, Sayuri obliged and glided around the floor with her fellow students. Kyoya couldn’t miss it he was irritated that she didn’t bother speaking to him but more so bothered she came without telling him.

Huni bounced up to Sayuri and tugged her tail.

“Ah, look at you Huni-senpai, I could eat you up!” she picked the senior up and hugged him tightly, causing the young man to giggle.

“And you look nice too? Why pink?” Huni asked as he circled her.

“You’ve never seen the show?” Sayuri gasped, that’s when Tamaki stepped forward and explained the show to Huni.

Mori asked for a dance and Sayuri accepted, they danced around once and headed over to the group near the snack table. Kyoya was standing next to Tamaki while he spoke to Haruhi, he excused himself and went over to speak to Sayuri.

The scent of cherries wafted to his nose,  _ ‘She smells delicious,  _ “I had wanted to bring you, I would like to speak with you soon, tonight preferably.” He sounded sincere, Sayuri looked at him and smiled slightly showing off her fangs.

“I need to go, but I will be back soon.” And she took off out of the courtyard.

About eight all the lights had dimmed and a large circle was made in the middle of the courtyard, people murmuring about and the host club stood in the front row totally cloaked she stood in the center, she removed her covering and it shimmered in the low light.

Sayuri stepped to the center of the floor the light brightened, the light tinkling of bells could be heard from her when she stepped again causing the music to start.

Dressed in a semi-traditional Arabic belly dancer costume she danced for everyone, Haruhi’s jaw dropped, Tamaki went to cover her up, Hikaru and Kaoru held him down watching her dance. Huni sat on Mori’s shoulders grinning from ear to ear.

Mori raised an eyebrow. And Kyoya was going through several thought processes as he watched her hips teasing, taunting and inviting him to touch her.

Sayuri had a veil over her face just exposing her jade eyes, in black edged in silver the dancer bra was black edged in silver as well- with a silver tassel dangling in the middle.

The armbands and wrist cuffs were silver edged in black, her skirt fabric was wider in the back and hung close to the floor, layered in black silver and black.

She danced with some others who wore plain costume compared to hers, her in the center, making large and small circles expanding and contracting, making sure she made eye contact with Kyoya, she was sure to not break contact with him.

Sayuri could see him blushing she smiled under the veil, her eyes twinkling with mirth. When two small flaming bowls were brought in, people wonder what was next.   
The group continued to look on with curiosities and the music picked up she spun in tight circles one direction then the opposite, intricately waving her arms, a smile wide on her face. Mori had to put a hand on Kyoya’s shoulder, he was leaning forward and didn’t realize it, Kyoya cleared his throat and continued to watch her. Sayuri wove in a series of dips as the music picked up more, her audience was cheering and clapping.

When she finished everyone surrounded her, still clapping and cheering. Some of the girls wanted her to teach them how to dance, soon the crowd parted, and she was lead away.

In one of the empty rooms Sayuri was plopped on the desk, she felt someone standing between her knees and moving closer.

“Whose bright idea was it to cover me like this, Kyoya?” She removed the cloth, breathing heavy from the dancing.

“Pleasure to see you again, beautiful.” The deep graveled voice caused Sayuri’s head to snap up, she stared wide-eyed at the man who was defiantly not Kyoya.   
  


~Outside in the courtyard~   
  


“Hey, where Yuri-chan go?” Huni called down to the others from his place on Mori’s shoulders.

Mori suddenly shifted Huni in his arms and ran to the staircase behind them,

“She was there a minute ago.” The twins declared in unison, as they watched Mori take off.

Haruhi looked towards the stairs to where Mori was running. “I think she left that way, quickly follow Mori - senpai.” She took off, ‘ _ Mori never moves so suddenly without reason, something must have happened _ .’

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki followed behind the others, up the staircase, through the door and flew down the hall one after the other.

They all made a sharp left turn and continued down the next hall, further down the hall there was a loud crash. The host heard sounds of fighting and yelling,

“Did you get the flowers I sent you?”

“ _ That was you,  _ What did you do to them?” She thought that Kyoya had been the one sending her flowers.

“I love you, why did you leave me!” A male voice shouted through the closed door.

A few seconds pauses, the host strained to hear what was said, “That’s ridiculous, What did you do to them?”

“They didn’t tell me where you were, I accidentally hurt them, I think. Come with me and we can help them get better… together.”

“Never, you’re crazy, let me go…leave me alone…. You’ve done enough.” She started to throw another chair.

“NO, YOU ARE MINE!” He screamed lunging for the girl.

Just as he was about to lunge she screamed and the Mori kicked the door in Huni kicked the man in the back of the head sending him flying into the wall nearest the windows.

“Sayuri-san…” Haruhi crouched down and went to touch her shoulder, Kyoya covered her after phoning the police, the twins went outside to wait for the authorities to show, Mori and Huni tied the guy to one of the chairs and went to see how Sayuri was doing.

Sayuri sat in the teacher's chair and held the cloth Kyoya covered her with tighter to her body. She looked lost, Kyoya didn’t know what to say, Tamaki knelt in front of her trying to get her to talk, she just kept shaking her head no.

The police followed by Hikaru and Kaoru a few minutes later. “Can you tell us what happened? Oh, Fujiwara-san.” The police officer knew of her waited for her to compose herself.

Sayuri went to explain that man was her Uncle had insisted she see, Matsuda Tsuyoshi he had been very abusive towards her she had hoped the last time he would have been dealt with after speaking to her beloved Uncle.

She explained that the broken window was from when she flung a chair at him and everything else around the room was her trying to keep her distance from him and get to the door.

Kyoya spoke up, “I will pay for the damages.”

Sayuri placed a hand on his and shook her head, “I want that man thrown in jail.” Sayuri stood on wobbly legs and face her captor once more.

“My parents better be alive, or you will live under the jail.” Then and the host walked out of the classroom to her home.   
  


~Fujiwara mansion, near the school~   
  


“I’m leaving tonight.” Sayuri announced once she was in the confines of her home.

“That man may have hurt my parents, my mother was very ill in the first place. I really don’t have time to talk.” She hurried to her room to change.

Calling to a few of her staff as she went, “Ayani- san, Chidori-kun, please get some of my things packed I am heading to Nagoya tonight.”

“Fujiwara-san, is everything alright?” Chidori, her butler asked as he closed the door behind the guest.

“Did you hear anything from home?” Sayuri asked once she changed into a sweater and jeans.

“No Miss, no one called this evening.” The older man answered.

Sayuri looked to Kyoya, “Kyoya… I’m fine, but I will let you know this… if I come back, things will be different…” she stood in front of him, he looked down into her jade eyes and saw love and sadness.

“I don’t know when I will return again…I was just getting used to you.” she raised her hand to his cheek. Slowly Kyoya shook his head.

“Sayuri, I’ll go with you.” He whispered as he placed his hand on her cheek, he pulled her close to him.

“No… I call Uncle and let him know. This could change everything.” She pushed him back, looking into his eyes once more, then looking over to the other club members.

“Miss the car is ready.” Ayani announced as the older woman stepped through the door.

Sayuri stepped back and looked at all of them and smiled sadly, she bowed.

“When this is over I promise I will try to keep in contact, Haurhi- imouto, do your best and keep these boys in line. I will try to come back soon as I can, thank you for having fun with me the short time I been here.”

Kyoya stood watching and could do nothing, he placed his mask back and called the family police once more.

“Make sure she has a clear path home.” Hanging up seeing her wave from the car window.

“Kyoya-senpai?” Haruhi looked over to the raven-haired man, he turned to look at Haruhi, “Do you?” She asked, knowing she might not get a direct answer, but she could tell by looking at them.

He raised an eyebrow, “I haven’t the slightest idea to what you’re talking about.” He smiled and left with the others in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya had busied himself with schoolwork and tried to keep his mind occupied with other useful things and not think of the young woman who quickly left his life, again.

_ ‘How do I really feel, the pain in my chest could it be? No Ootori’s do not feel.’  _ Kyoya pushed his thoughts aside he needed to busy himself, and that’s what he did.

About a month after she left for Nagoya he received a package, it was a CD, he popped it into his laptop and Sayuri’s lovely face popped up, eyebright and happy.

“ _ Sorry for not being able to be there for your birthday, I am still a little hurt that you dislike me. However, I did appreciate the fact that you had your police clear the way home. Thank you.”  _ She bowed slightly Kyoya found he bowed a little too.

_ “I will not be returning as early as I had hoped… OH, I almost forgot, my parents a well, they were not so well when I arrived, but doing much better. I will stay here to tend to them. I hope I will be able to visit in the New Year. Have a wonderful birthday and Christmas. Tell everyone I said hi.” _ The screen went blank. He went to eject the disk and the screen lit up once more.

_ “I’m so silly, look in the box I bet you didn’t pull everything out.” _ She wrinkled her nose like a five year old.

Kyoya did as he was instructed and saw a picture of the two of them when they attended their first ‘coming out’ party, they were about thirteen. Remembering that day fondly, and the years after that, the thought dawned on him.

He smiled down at the picture and looked back up at the screen. She waited patiently as if she knew his movements.

_ “Kyoya…”  _ Sayuri spoke softly, her green eyes bore into his steel lens covered eye, through the screen of his monitor. She just smiled and shook her head, when she reached to turn the camera off he could have sworn he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

Looking at the picture of the two of them, he smiled Sayuri had the sweetest smile as she stood next to him her arm linked with his.   


~Asakura, Shrine gate~   
  


They all – the host and Mei Yasumura, a friend of Haruhi’s, and the others slowly started to depart from the gate. Sayuri stepped from the town car in a beautiful winter kimono, it hugged her body unlike the traditional kimono but was just as warm.

A snow-white kimono with light blue gradually getting darker near the tail of the fabric, as well as the sleeves, dotted with snowflakes, and beautiful sakura branches covered in snow as well. Her Tenga obi was mid-night blue – dots of snow dotted the soft fabric, with a white tie that held it together, the kimono shawl was a pale blue with snowflakes as well, her hair done up in a less traditional manner loose bun with a snowflake comb to hold it in place. She had dark blue nearly black – modest height, geta.

Sayuri found the group nearest the temple to pray, Haruhi was waiting for her turn and the others seemed to not pay her much mind.

“Haur-chi.” Sayuri tapped her shoulder Haruhi turned and smiled brightly as the older girl hugged her.

“Sayuri- senpai, welcome back.” The younger girl looked different.

“Haurhi, you look different, and besides why are you not wearing the kimono I gave you for Christmas?” Sayuri poked fun at her.

“Well, I kind of. Oh look it’s our turn to pray.” She took Sayuri’s hand and led her to the temple, they made their offerings and prayed silently to themselves.

The others looked to the temple and saw Haruhi with someone. Kaoru nudged Hikaru, “It’s Sayuri, she’s back!” He called pulling his twin with him.

Kyoya’s head snapped in their direction, the two girls turned and soon rushed by the young men as they greeted Sayuri who had a slight strain on her face, minus Kyoya who stood with a shocked look on his face as she smiled so warmly the remaining snow on the ground may have melted.

“I know you didn’t miss me, Mei how is everything?” Sayuri commented on her wonderful kimono and commissioned several to be made when the girl had a chance.

Hikaru and Kaoru double hugged the raven-haired girl, Huni and Mori each gave her a hug and Tamaki gave her a hug as well before he pulled her aside to relay his developing feelings for Haruhi. Sayuri hiss softly promises to talk to him later about sorting it out and sent him and the others to go pray.

She walked over to Kyoya, “I am absolutely sure you didn’t miss me Ootori-san.” She bowed her head slightly keeping a decent distance between them, he stepped forward traced his finger along her jaw, raised her chin and looked into her jade eyes.

“Do not assume.” And he places a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

She was shocked, the others stood with their mouths wide open, Tamaki started to sputter.

“Kyoya she is taken!” he pointed once he regained some composure, the others slapped their heads and some groaned.

“Yes you idiot, she is my fiancée.” He put his arm around her and she blushed so red she warmed Kyoya from the winter chill.

“You are coming to the house for dinner tonight.” Kyoya smiled down at her looking to his future wife, she shook her head no.

“Why not?” Kyoya looked down at her slightly confused.

“Tamaki-ni is right.” She slowly pulled her hand from her sleeve, held up her hand, and showed the engagement ring taking residence on her finger.

Sayuri backed away slowly, Kyoya looked like he been struck by lightning.

Tears filled her eyes as she quietly tried to speak to him, “I’m sorry. I told you things were going to change. I had come home and everything slowly fell apart.” Kyoya took her hand and snatched the ring off.

“Ootori –san, please, now is not the time.” She didn’t want to make a scene, he grabbed her wrist and she yelped grimacing in pain, he loosened his grip and pulled back her sleeve, deep black and blue bruises covered her forearm, gradually going further into the long silk of the fabric. Kyoya placed the ring in his pocket and pulled her close to him.

“Who did this?” he spoke into her cherry-scented hair. ’ _ And how many more?’  _ His heart ached, his mind reeled, Kyoya just held her for a few more seconds before gently taking her by her hands.

Everyone looked on in shock, Kyoya held his arm for her to take, “We will talk later.” She nodded and the group continued the day.

Kyoya was thinking, not really paying much attention to the others around him. He was hurt, confused and in love….  _ ‘Love… It would seem as though I do love her.’ _

He seemed to snap out of his calculating thought process when Hikaru challenged Tamaki to a game.

Now with is mind diverted slightly, the group went about finding something that would make Haruhi happy.

Sayuri noticed that the third son wasn’t letting her off his arm for a minute if he moved he held her hand or made her switch sides.

‘ _ What is he thinking about.’  _ Ootori – san, we really need to talk.” Sayuri gave his arm a squeeze, making him look at her.

Looking down at her he couldn’t help himself, she was so beautiful, she always was, the look in her eyes, those beautiful eyes held, a vast amount of emotion, he kissed her again. She pulled back, tears filled her eyes Kyoya gave her a hug and the others gathered around them.

“Everything ok?” Kaoru asked as he patted the couple’s shoulders.

“Yuri-chan.” Huni handed her a handkerchief when she pulled away from Kyoya.

Hikaru was trying to lighten the mood by announcing that they may have found something that would make Haruhi happy. Mei grumbled and munched on some cotton candy.

Tamaki came barreling through the crowded street screaming at the top of his lungs, flailing around he was soon out of breath by the time he reached the group.

“Har…haru…napp….” He wheezed out, holding his hands on his knees.

“Haru-chan is napping?” Huni asked from Mori’s shoulders.

Tamaki shook his head, he took a deep breath, tears in his violet-blue eyes…”Haruhi’s been kidnapped!”

“What!” came from everyone except Mori who looked pissed and Kyoya who just raised an eyebrow instead.

Hikaru was shaking Tamaki Kaoru standing next to them, both screaming at him then the Host Lord says something useful.

“I have evidence.”

Tamaki’s family lawyer Kousaka, rushed over and had informed them that she saw everything and informed the police. Tamaki took off with the others close behind, Kyoya looked at the girl on his arm, and Sayuri was looking after the others as they left one by one.

“Go with them, find her, and bring her home safe.” Sayuri looked up at him.

“I’ll be fine, go!” she urged him and let go of his arm.

Kyoya had thought about bringing Sayuri with him, but there wasn’t enough room in the car for all of them to fit.

“Hotta, keep an eye on these two, especially this one, do not let them out of your sight.” Kyoya kissed Sayuri’s forehead and quickly got in the car. Leaving her with one of his personal security staff, and Kousaka-san.

The search went on for over two hours, Kyoya called Sayuri and had her go to her house, “I kept it warm for you. I’m on my way there now.” She acknowledged him and Hotta escorted her to her driver’s car and went to her home near Ouran.   
  


* * *

Kyoya called her during the drive home to let her know that Haruhi as safe and he was nearing the house. When she arrived he was waiting in the living room for her. He was sitting on the sofa looking over the ring he had taken from Sayuri earlier that day.

“It’s good to see you Ayani-san, Ootori-san?” Sayuri handed her shall to Ayani pointed to where the young man was seated.

“Ootori-san, I really need to speak to you.” Sayuri crossed the distance and knelt in front of the third son.

“Were you engaged before you sent my birthday gift?” After arriving at the house, he had time to think, a million questions he tried to answer himself, but with no luck. He wasn’t angry he was hurt.

“No, it happened after.” Sayuri took a deep breath and went to explain what happened from the time she sent the gift.

“I had just sent your gift out and my father’s brother called me to the study, he had taken over since my parents were in the hospital. He told me that I had to marry immediately to save the family, but before I knew it I woke up in my room with that on my finger and Matsuda Tsuyoshi standing above me.”

“Matsuda? Did he… touch you?” He cupped her face with his hand, she nuzzled into it.

“No…. He just plays rough with his toys…” She moved her long sleeves and showed him both arms.

“He was the one at the pool that day?” The name finally clicked for him, now he was pissed, he snapped his head back in her direction, confusion was written on his face, “How did you get away?” He pulled her into a hug.

“Sleep enhancer, I laced the food and left.” She went to her suitcase that her driver had brought in, digging through the paper filled leather case, pulled out a folder returning to her spot near Kyoya.

Sayuri continued, “These are files on the engagement, my Uncle was selling me to take over my father’s business. He forged his signature.”

He took the file from her and looked over the documents, ‘ _ There is a way to break the contract.’ _

Kyoya took her hand, helping her from the floor, he led her to the master bedroom, “You need to rest, I will take care of everything from here on. You are  _ my  _ fiancée.” He closed the door behind them and untied her obi. 

The long fabric slipped around her feet as it unraveled, he helped her out of the top layer and slowly undressed her, she was still a little sore, and as he came close to reveling her skin he stopped and saw burses along her back and shoulders.

“What did he do to you?” he whispered as he traced along with the dark spots of her back.

“The wall, his fist, a door, a dresser or two.” She tried to make light of it, she held the soft fabric against her chest, turning to face Kyoya.

He looked down at her face and let his eyes rove her nude shoulders and back to her face and hair, pulling the comb out her hair cascaded around her shoulders and back.

He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft curtain enjoying the feeling as it slipped through his fingers.

She hummed softly as she closed her eyes to his touch, “I’m going to shower.” She finally said pulling herself away from his warmth.

“I will go over the paperwork and come check on you soon.” He left the room closing the door behind him and called his father.

Sayuri turned the water on and removed the remaining articles of cloth, rinsed her body wetting her hair and then slipped into the soothing waters of the shower, closing the glass door, the bathroom was full of steam.

She looked down and wondered how she managed to take the throws, hits, and slams as she looked down her body at the bruises that snaked along her body. Closing her eyes and letting the water calm her, she reached for the shampoo and felt a hand grab hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Beeping - faintly heard beeping, as Sayuri started to wake, her body hurt her head felt fuzzy like she was underwater. Her mouth was dry, heavy lids opened to blurred, bright white walls, she closed them again, her eyelids felt too heavy.

Sayuri tried to open her eyes once more but it was difficult, she had an oxygen mask on – she could smell the air as it hit her nostrils. She tried to move her arms but they felt like lead after a workout. She started to move her head but her neck and head were in so much pain, tears slipped under her lidded eyes it hurt so bad.

She swallowed but it to was a challenge, testing her voice, "K-ky." Her throat hurt she couldn't really talk, she tried to move her legs they too felt like weights.

She felt a hand on hers, a gentle warm squeeze, then a deep, soft, quiet voice, "We're here, everything is ok now."

_ "M- mori?" _ Sayuri whimpered as tears trickled once more, she went back to sleep.   
  


~Ootori Hospital – room 323~   
  


They sat the remainder of their winter break taking turns throughout the day, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Mei took the early morning watch, Hikaru and Kaoru during afternoons Mori and Huni late afternoon and Kyoya in the evenings. The group – all of them stayed during the weekend in the spacious room, they suggested that Mei would stay with Kyoya during the evenings but Haruhi and Huni talked everyone out of it.

Kyoya was dealing with enough, and seeing her in this condition was difficult for him to grasp.   
  


~Fujiwara Sayuri's mansion – two weeks before~   
  


"I'm going to shower."

"I will go over the paperwork and come check on you soon." He left the room closing the door behind him.

Sayuri turned the water on and removed the remaining articles of cloth, rinsed her body wetting her hair and then slipped into the soothing waters of the shower, closing the glass door, the bathroom was soon full of steam.

She looked down at her body and sighed, the warm water penetrating her thick black hair to her scalp, she reached for the shampoo a hand grabs hers, she suddenly felt herself being swung and a jolt of pain hit her back of her head and back as she was slammed into the cold tile of the shower wall.

Sayuri didn't open her eyes, she knew who it was, she felt tugged and pressed through the shower's iced glass door, the loud crack and the sound of breaking glass filled the large bathroom. A heavy body landed on her causing large pieces of glass to puncture her skin.

A large hand closed around her throat lifting her off the cold ground, her feet dangling as her toes tried to reach for the ground. A deep punch to her stomach, which made her cry out, the sound of the door being hit and Kyoya calling.

A punch to the stomach again, she was choking, blood trickled from her mouth, he let her fall to the floor, Sayuri started to wretch as she gasped for air- coughing up blood.

Her body hurt so much, Kyoya's frantic calls could be heard, ' _ Help me Kyoya!'  _ Her mind screamed as she took a chance seeing his back turned.

She reached for the door, her left arm then dislocated from the shoulder when he, Matsuda Tsuyoshi, punched her in the shoulder as her hand was on the knob of the door, she quickly tried to unlock it before the impact rendered her arm useless, sharp intense pain jolted through her arm.

She managed to crawl to the other corner and curled into a ball, protecting her damaged arm. The next thing he kicked her legs, punching her back, the pain was too much, she blacked out when one of his hammer-like punches caught her in the head.

Kyoya had moved so his privet force could break the door down. Matsuda sat on the floor stroking her right arm, mumbling how much he loved his toy, how happy he was they were together, going to get married and asked why she was not moving.

Kyoya saw red, then everything turned black, he lunged for the large man, but the police caught him in mid-flight, the police cuffed and took Matsuda Tsuyoshi away. Once the deranged man was well out of sight Kyoya finally saw her, slumped in the corner, naked, wet, and unmoving, her body covered in old and now new bruises.

His mind went numb, he walked over to her, heart-throbbing to get out of his chest, tears poured from his eyes as he kicked some of the glass out of the way, carefully pulled her body from the corner. Moving her damp hair from her face, he saw blood coming from her mouth.

"Get my brothers,  _ NOW! _ " Kyoya yelled at the paramedics that stood needing to access her.

He wasn't going to let anyone touch her, his eldest brother Yuuichi and second brother Akito will tend to her. The young man cradled her, rocking back and forth whispering how sorry he was for leaving her, and how he was unable to get to her sooner.

Sayuri felt rocking, she could feel her body was sore everything hurt, she could smell Kyoya close by- cologne she brought for him as a Christmas gift many years ago.

Her throat hurt, "Kyoya… help me…" she passed out once more after she heard a sob of "Yes."   
  


~Kyoya – during his phone conversation~   
  


"Yes, there is a contract that has been forged. Right. Right. I understand I will bring it to you in the morning, see you at your return father." He hung up, he turned to the master bedroom to pick the expensive kimono off the floor and check on Sayuri.

The sound of breaking glass was slightly muffled, "Sayuri, everything ok?" He tapped the door, no answer.

The straggled cry was heard next, then a wretched cough, Kyoya pounded on the door. It was locked, pounding on the door, trying the knob in a futile effort again, he went and tried to break the door down. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called the privet police, he screamed at them to hurry and he called the paramedics right after.

Throwing his phone down he made desperate attempts to get the heavy door open, Kyoya didn't hear another sound after that, the police were there and they pushed the third son back and broke down the door.

Seeing the large man sitting on the floor of the bathroom he snapped, he went to lunge for the man and was quickly held back.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl when he then looked into the bathroom and slumped on the floor in the corner, he saw her.

"Kyoya… help me…" she seemed to scream to his ears, but it was merely a whisper before she was silent again.

He sobbed voice breaking, "Yes, anything for you."

* * *

Hours seemed to pass when Yuuichi finally called, the officers who stayed behind relayed that they were en route to the hospital. Kyoya leaned her against the cold wall, apologizing to her still, he challenged anyone to touch her, backing away he pulled the door some as to not expose her battered body to others.

He grabbed the kimono and covered her, hooking her knees under his arm and placing her head on his shoulder, he lifted her as gently as possible. Laying her on the bed, he wrapped her in the thick quilt and carried her out of the house and to the hospital.

Once she was in and his brothers checked, setting her shoulder back in place and rushed her to ultrasound for the internal bleeding she was sure to have, when she was in the MRI room he looked at his phone, it read 12 am.

It would be hours before she would reach her room, he waited in his brother's office.

"Kyoya- kun, Kyoya- kun?" Akito was shaking Kyoya lightly.

"I'm up, how is she?" the groggy, Kyoya stood up quickly and nearly fell, Akito caught him helping to steady him.

"She is in ICU, come on." Once he was certain Kyoya could stand on his own he took him to ICU.

It was late, the sound of machines beeping, and oxygen hissing, Kyoya started to feel ill. When they reached her room she was hooked up to several IVs, an oxygen mask on, she was propped against several pillows. Her face slightly swollen, eyes closed slightly purple.

Akito broke the silence – apart from the machines, "He would have killed her if she hadn't stopped moving."

Kyoya fought back the wave of nausea, "How bad was the damage?"

"No major damages to her head, minor damages to her throat from the lack of oxygen, ruptured spleen, dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs…" As Akito continued to call off the chart, Kyoya walked over to her taking her right hand in his. He looked down at her sleeping form and the tears started again.

"She had damages that were healing, like her wrist. And a healing knee, not bad but she will be fine." Akito finally finished telling him about the old bruises and let his little brother know no glass was found on her, just pierced the skin.

"So she will dance again?" Kyoya put his hand to her forehead, brushing the hair that dangled in her face.

"Yes, she will. Sayuri –san is heavily sedated, and on antibiotics, do you want me to take you home?" He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

Kyoya shook his head no, "I will be staying here, please bring a bed so I can sleep."

Akito thought better of it and figured his brother had enough to worry about, calling for a bed and Kyoya settled next to the blessed girl, he pulled the curtains and closed the door so they could both rest.   
  


~Ootori Hospital – Present day~   
  


The Host, plus Mei sat in the room about an hour after Huni called and announced Sayuri woke.

"Takashi says that she was crying and whimpered, then she went back to sleep." The petite blonde boy, looked so hurt as he told the group what happened.

Kyoya's mask was firmly set in place, as he took a seat nearest the bed taking her hand in his he sighed and closed his eyes to relax.

"Sayuri is strong, she will pull through this." Then Kaoru looked over to her and smiled softly. Hikaru put a hand on his double's shoulder and pulled the younger into a hug.

"Kyoya –senpai, she will be ok, I'm sure of it." Haruhi brought in a stuffed puppy.

Tamaki looked for a place to put the enormous bouquet of Japanese Iris he brought and put it down amongst the many flowers and stuffed animals they continually brought. Haruhi collected the older flowers and saved them.

Mori and Huni went to get something for Huni to snack on and Mei went with them to get food for the others, Hikaru had to use the bathroom and Kaoru followed.

Haruhi stayed taking the vacant seat Mori once occupied.

"How are you Sayuri-ne-san? We all heard that you woke for a few." Haruhi blinked a few tears away. Kyoya watches as she spoke with her. He himself doing the same thing, the others told him the same as well.

It is to speed up the healing process. "Are you going to wake soon while we are all together?" The hand that Kyoya held twitched.

"Sayuri?" Kyoya looked down at her hand, the girl moved again.

"Haruhi… go call the others, please." Kyoya didn't take his eyes off his future wife. Haruhi had the others paged she returned to the room Kyoya was kissing her forehead.

Everyone entered the room again, Sayuri looked away from Kyoya, at all of them and smiled.

"You had us, worried Princess." Tamaki smiled through tears.

"Do not talk to my fiancée like that." Kyoya joked, smirking slightly rubbing the back of Sayuri's hand.

Everyone chuckled, Huni brought a mini cake over placing it on her bedside table and stood next to Haruhi. Mori took his place by Huni.

"Sayuri, welcome back." Mori smiled down at his long-time friend.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are you two ok?" Haruhi asked when she looked at the twins who had tears flowing from their eyes, holding each other.

Mei patted them then handed them some tissue. "You really did have us worried." Mei started and stopped to show her a new yukata she made as a get-well gift.

Sayuri looked among her friends and tears welled and spilled over, "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse but everyone knew she meant well.

"Sayuri will be able to come home soon, she will be here for a few more days and then she will be released." Kyoya had received word after he called Yuuichi confirming she was awake, and functioning well.

Kyoya told everyone else and soon the group kissed her and said their good-byes, promising to visit soon, showing his friends out he was once more left with his… ' _ Girlfriend. Fiancée, soon to be wife."  _ He smiled at the thought and took a seat next to her.

Giving her a soft kiss on the lips he took her hand in his own, "Once you are out of here, I promise I will take good care of you. I will never hurt you only love you I was so scared when you didn't wake up. I do love you with all my heart. I am sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

Sayuri's heart swelled, she gave his hand a squeeze stopping his confession.

"I..love..you too." She croaked out with fresh tears filling her jade eyes, Kyoya removed his glasses and kissed her sweetly.

"I can't wait to get you home." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head,  "I will spoil you rotten. You deserve it." Sayuri dozed off listening to his soothing voice as he wiped the tears from her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The month that followed since the incident paved the way for Kyoya and Sayuri to build on their budding relationship. It was also the time of the trial against Matsuda Tsuyoshi, as well as her Uncle Stephen Fujiwara.

It was a dreary day out the sun was hiding behind the thick cover of clouds on this day. The court was in session - day five, things seem to be looking good on behalf of Sayuri….

“Can you tell us what happened after you had returned home from Ouran Koukou?” The lawyer – Kenneth Wilson, who is representing her Uncle and his lackey - Matsuda Tsuyoshi, Sayuri had a feeling that this man was going to make her look bad. He looks like a snake in a silk tie.

Closing her eyes to the day(s) in question, she took a deep breath and began.

“I came back to Nagoya after hearing about my parents from Tsuyoshi-san, my mother had been recovering already, and the drug that was laced in her food made her condition worsen. My father was beaten up and only sustained a few head injuries at the hands of Tsuyoshi - san.” She continued on to retell of the events that took place and the few days after when her Uncle announced he was going to ‘fill in’ for her father while he and her mother recovered.

Also announcing her new engagement to Matsuda Tsuyoshi,

“The week that followed I received a phone call from my Uncle and headed right to the downtown office of our company…”   
  


~Downtown Nagoya, D.S.N. Building~   
  


_ Sayuri stepped from the town car and made her way into the building of her father’s company, the secretaries, and staff bowed in greeting as she passed them in the halls, she noticed that there were several new guards in dark clothing and glasses there was never present before. _

_ Coming to the main office on the top floor, she was greeted quickly with a firm hug and kiss from her Uncle, _

_ “Sayuri-chan my favorite niece, I came as quickly as I heard. How are you?” He started as he led her to take a seat as soon as the disengaged from their hug. _

_ Sayuri nodded, “It is good to see you too Uncle, we are well, and mother is recovering quickly now, and father is still on bed rest.” _

_ Stephen listened nodding when needed, “I see, I will stop by and see the old man soon, I just came by to see if I could lend a hand if it is needed like I said when I received the call.” He took her hands in his and gave them a kiss. _

__ “You get lovelier by the day Princess, I have a surprise for you later. I will pick you up for dinner tomorrow to get your mind off of this... travesty.” He stood up and opened the door for her letting her out, the second she left Stephen made a call to ensure his position.  
  


~Sacred Lotus Hibachi Restaurant~   
  


_ Stephen and Sayuri walked into the restaurant as they chatted a while over appetizers then ordered their meal. _

_ “How has Hawaii been Uncle?” Sayuri nibbled on a bit of her Sweet Plum Grilled Chicken. _

_ Stephen wiped his mouth and sighed, “I wish I could have brought you, it is a beautiful place. I plan to go back soon. I just have to make sure my brother is back on his feet before I do. I also do not feel you need to be alone during this time.” _

_ Sayuri nodded and smiled, she felt a little sleepy. She excused herself and headed to the restroom, she took it as she was just emotionally drained she didn’t have much time to call Kyoya or the others to let them know the situation – her time being busy with her mother and father. _

_ She patted her face with the cool water then headed back to the table, sitting next to her Uncle was Matsuda, grinning from ear to ear. They saw her approach and they both stood, she greeted the newcomer, and then sat down. _

_ “Ah, Sayuri this is Matsuda Tsuyoshi, I hope you do not mind the guest?” He looked at her with a smile. _

_ “Oh no Uncle, Tsuyoshi- san a pleasure to see you again.” She nodded once again. _

_ “You know each other?” Stephen seemed a bit shocked. _

_ “Yes, some years ago. Please do not let me interrupt your conversation.” She bowed her head and continued with her meal. _

_ The two men chatted away about business and Sayuri just sat overhearing their conversation, soon it was time for them to leave Stephen dropping his niece off at the mansion, Tsuyoshi escorting her to the door. _

_ “Sayuri –san I hope you will not mind my calling on you while I am in town.” The tall, muscular dark-eyed man, bowed taking her hand and kissing it lightly leaving before she could respond. _

_ Sayuri swallowed hard, a severe chill crept up her spine, and her stomach knotted. That man was trouble with a capital ‘T’ she made a mental note to avoid him as much as possible while he was in town. _

__ Another month or so with her Uncle setting up privet dates for her with Matsuda she couldn’t get out of it, no matter how hard she tried.  
  


~V~   
  


“It had been a few weeks since My Uncle had integrated himself with the company, It was after a dinner engagement that the physical assault on my person took place. Tsuyoshi-san took it upon himself to hurt me where no one would be able to see the bruises, then it progressively worsened within a two-month period." Sayuri closed her eyes as she visibly shuddered when she opened her eyes once more the fires of disgust and loathing took place as she looked over at the men who tried their hardest to bring her down.

With the mounting evidence against Sayuri's Uncle, along with the medical reports from Yuuichi and Akito, her case was solid. It was only a matter of the Judge's decision; no Jury was present as to not cause any scandal against her Father's company.

The time it took from the break during lunch for the case to rule in favor of Sayuri, it was done her Uncle, as well as his accomplice, were going to prison for a very long time. Sayuri made a note to have restraining orders drawn up for her whole family, in case Steven pulled strings to get out before his allotted prison time was up.

She could resume her life with the others at Ouran, her father was on the mend and should resume his position with the company Sayuri could breathe feeling as a great weight was off of her chest and shoulders she took a deep breath when she exited the courtroom, with her lawyers congratulating her and her congratulating them.

Sayuri's phone vibrated, ' _ How'd it go ~Kyoya'  _ She smiled at her phone.

_ 'Won the case, they are going away!' _

_ 'Good, returning soon?' _

_ 'In a week.' _

_ 'I'll see you then….<3 _

Placing her phone in her pocket she asked her lawyers to head to the area for restraining orders. Taking no more chances that things could turn sour, remembering to send a quick text to the twins as her birthday was a month away and the outfit she commissioned she needed to see the fabric samples that they said they gotten in came.   
  


* * *

  
"I think this will be a wonderful color." A deep blue, iridescent fabric shimmered in the light at the twin’s house. "Edged in silver."

"Yes, that will do nicely." The boys said together.

"I didn't know she designed, the dress will look amazing." The both of them nodded, as they handed the roll of fabric to their mother along with the sketch, it looked like a toddler drew it up with details on what it should look like, as she was not known for her drawing skills.

"How is she, if she needs anything you send her to your mom alright?" Mrs. Hitachiin smiled as she opened the door to the studio exiting.

Their phones sounded and each picked up, "She said she's fine and.." Kouru took photos of the fabric and relayed the message their mother sent. "Wanted to see the color." Kaoru finished.

"Sayuri approves of the color and says thank you." Hikaru and Kaoru excused themselves and went to catch up with the other host members.

They were all planning a surprise party for the lady in question, and everything but the dress and hall was complete. Kyoya wanted to be by her side during this time, but Kyoya was keeping himself very busy with Host activities in the meantime.

"Huni – Senpai we cannot just go visit her, I'm pretty sure she has a million things to deal with without us invading." Haruhi politely pointed out much to the dismay of Huni, who started to put as he slowly put a fork full of cake in his mouth.

"My fiancé is not to be around other men, Haruhi may go, but none of you. And before you ask, no you may not go." Kyoya buried his face back in his laptop furiously clicking away.

The group opened and closed their mouths as Haruhi went to protest then shaking her head decided it not best to even bother to argue. A few moments went by and the Hitachiin sons walked in announcing that they have just spoken with Sayuri causing Kyoya to grimace about the statement he uttered minutes before, causing several chuckles and confused looks on the young men faces. Once it was explained and they had a good laugh the club meeting started.

"With it still brining a wintery chill I think we should have kotatsu with oranges to promote health and feelings of togetherness." Tamaki somberly stated, the others agreed with arrangements being made, the twins jotted down fabric color choices for the plush blankets while Huni noted to get the oranges, with more cake.

"We have a week or so until Sayuri-chan gets back, I will go shopping to get her a welcome back gift, any of you care to go to the shopping center with me?" Haruhi was inviting them to go out, so much so she even surprised herself.

"I would love to go to the commoner shopping center!" Tamaki announced gleefully. The others announced they would go as well. And set a date for when they could all go together, that seemed to conclude their meeting as they began talking about what they would each give as a welcome home gift.   
  


~Fujiwara Mansion, Nagoya, Japan ~   
  


Sayuri stretched and packed up her things, she was moving for good and she was sending several boxes to be delivered to the home and unpacked when she got there. Seeing the fabric samples, she left it up to the guys to put it together to make something of the sketch she drew.

A knock on her door took her from her daze, "Come in." Her father poked his head in, "Come in father, you didn't have to knock."

"My baby, I come to see if you wanted to come with me to the office tomorrow, there are some things I need you to sign there and then I can send you back." He smiled as he patted her head.

"I would be happy too, I do thank you for sending it seems that Ootori – san does have feelings for me." She smiled brightly remembering how he helped her get home to her parents and how he looked after her when she was in the hospital.

Her father nodded, "When you go back I have some gifts for you to take with you to thank them for looking after you." A light knock on the door alerted them both and her mother walked in, a slip of a woman, even with her frail body she still managed to look elegant.

"My love, you should be resting!" Daichi hurried to her side taking her arm, Sayuri went to take her other arm, "Mother, father is right, you need your rest."

"Oh you two, I am well enough to see you both, I am feeling much better, I had been visited by Ootori-san's Doctors, I am better my darling, you worry too much. Now, is there anything Mother can help you with?"

The woman smiled as she did look much better than she had, her color was much warmer than it had been, as well as her weight, for a time since the attack it was touch and go thankfully Kyoya sent people to tend to her parents when she came back home that night four months ago.

"I am almost done, but when you are feeling well enough, I would love for both of you to come to stay with me when you are able?" Sayuri's eyes twinkled, she wanted them near for several reasons, but Her birthday was in a month and she wanted everyone she loved in one place.

"Ah, I see. Yes, we will be coming for a lengthy visit soon. We will prepare dinner wash up and see you down shortly." Her mother gotten the assistance to stand and both her parents closed the door behind them.

Sayuri's heart swelled, she hadn't felt this elated in a long while, everything was peaceful and she couldn't be happier. Sealing the last box, she had saved for the gifts her parents had sent to her room, she went to wash up, having her maid get the last of her things sent. After her short meeting with her father and mother by way of goodbyes, she was on her way to Ouran until she graduates.


End file.
